Recreational watercraft frequently include one or more mirrors mounted near an operator of the watercraft such that the driver of the watercraft can view a water skier, wakeboarder, or wake surfer behind the watercraft. Placement of the mirror is important in that it should allow an operator of the watercraft to maintain a clear view of a person being towed by the watercraft while also placing the mirror in a position that does not obstruct a forward view of the watercraft operator.
Difficulties associated with installing mirrors on recreational watercraft include locating the mirror such that the mirror does not obstruct the placement of a close-fitting cover on the watercraft to protect the watercraft when not in use. For example, one popular location for a mirror is such that the mirror is located on a bracket that places the mirror above a windshield of the watercraft. When located above the windshield, the bracket securing the mirror typically obstructs placement of a cover of the watercraft that normally fits over the windshield.
Various mirror brackets exist that allow the mirror to be adjusted relative to the boat. For example, folding brackets exist that allow the mirror bracket and attached mirror to be folded under the windshield when not in use, thereby allowing a cover of the watercraft to be fitted closely over the windshield. However, existing brackets may not securely hold the mirror in an upright position during use and therefore allow the mirror to move during use. Other brackets may be difficult to operate and require additional time to move between folded and deployed positions.
What is needed, therefore, is a folding mirror bracket that advantageously allows a supported mirror to move between folded and deployed positions and further securely holds the mirror in the deployed position to minimize any movement of the mirror when deployed.